utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Akuma Meian
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 明暗 (Meian)-light and darkness,light and shade 悪魔(Akuma)-devil,demon |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: ZASSHULOID(zasshu means hybrid while loid can stand for utauloid or vocaloid) MODEL:1202(according to her age and the number she is based on (2) |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'half-devil half-angel reincarnated hybrid/originally a human' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'G3-C6' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Meian Tenshi(twin sister) Koko Nekoha(cousin) Nekura Muko(best friend) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | '''1201(in human years) 12(in devil years)also since she died at age 13 she wont age from then on | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Any' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | Meian Akuma Blog/askpage Facebook page |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |'37.5kg' | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Sweets(candy,cake etc.),ribbons' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |Koumorikokochan (illustrator) |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'152cm' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |Koumorikokochan | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'IN-PROGRESS' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |27/10/2013(when the idea came around) | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Both sweet and sour foods,drawing and designing,making dolls' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST |YOUTUBE |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'15/3/2014' | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Liqourice,gory stuff(normal only),dark places' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONGS |'IN-PROGRESS' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Innocent and naive but likes to change personalities to make friends with everyone.This is due to her past as,being a hybrid,all the other pure blood devils and angels hated her. PERSONALITY BREAK:Sweet but insane and destructive.This can either happen when:1)Someone insults her friends unless that someone is Tenshi or Nekoha(TEMPORARY) 2)When she loses ANY of her ribbons(PERMANENT UNTIL SOMEONE MANAGES TO TIE THEM BACK TO HER) Trivia: She was banished from the demon realm for bringing an injured angel into the realm to take care of it. |} Nekura Muko is her only pure blood devil friend and is the one who made her the heart shaped band wrapped on HER right twintail out of a unique material which APPLYS gravity similar to Miku's Contents Supplemental Information Hair color: Pink fading to red. Half her hair is tied up in two twintails and the right side is held by a heart shaped object similar to Miku's that holds hair up without touching it. The ribbons around her right twintail and the one she used to tie her left twin tail are a gift from her friend before she left the demon realm are enchanted. They make the hair they hold curly. Headgear: Headphones Eye color: Left eye:pink Right eye:Purple Headphones: Black Headset with dark pink illuminations Dress:A '''pink dress with darker pink ribbons around her shoulders connected. She wears a white outer layer and a detached collar> Her boots are over-the-knees and are black laced up with dark pink ribbons she has thigh high socks that can be seen though the ribbons and has ribbons on her arm near the shoulder on the left side and near the wrist on the right side. '''Nationality/Race: Hybrid reincarnated half devil half angel/was born in England as a human.She also has white devil wings but most of the time while singing she hides them. Favorite phrase: ne~ ne~ / hey~ hey~/yup~ yup~(form of agreement). Languages Akuma can only sing in Japanese at the moment.English voicebank in-progress. Voice Configuration Only version 1 currently available. Usage Clause Voicebank Meian Akuma v1 Category:Profile pages needing cleanup